staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2007
TVP 1 06:10 Warto kochać; serial TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 07:55 Przygody pana Michała - Hetmański ordonans; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 08:25 Domisie - Zupa jarzynowa; program dla dzieci 08:50 Fifi - Robótka Prymulki; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 09:05 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:30 Siódme niebo - Pozwól mi odejść kraj prod.USA (2001) 10:20 Czterej pancerni i pies - Czerwona seria - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tajemnice cmentarzyska żółwi odc.1/2; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 13:40 Sissi - młoda cesarzowa - (TXT - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.Austria (1956) 15:30 Sąsiedzi - Smak pieniędzy; serial komediowy TVP 16:00 BBC w Jedynce - Antylopy gnu z bliska cz.2/2-Przeprawa - (TXT - str.777); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ściągany - (TXT - str.777); komedia kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (1999) 18:45 Opole na bis - Opole 2007 na bis - Kabareton /3/; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie-Karmazynowy Mściciel; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Księżyc i Valentino - (TXT - str.777); dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 22:00 Uczta kinomana - Tom Horn; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1980) 23:40 To był rock! Perfect '83 00:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Kino Paradiso; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1988) 02:30 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:35 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 06:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy-Obywatelska postawa 07:05 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy-Egzamin z lojalności 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta-Tajemniczy słoik 07:45 Czterdziestolatek - Portret czyli jak być kochanym - (TXT - str.777); serial TVP 08:35 Ostoja 09:05 Zacisze gwiazd - Mariusz Bonaszewski i Dorota Landowska 09:30 Prywatne życie surykatek - Kochaj sąsiada swego; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Mariachi - (TXT - str.777); cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Wyprawa po białe złoto - (TXT - str.777); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2005) 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Słoweński smak 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Synowie Katie Elder; western kraj prod.USA (1965) 14:00 Familiada - (TXT - str.777); teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - Fatalna wycieczka; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Trubadurzy 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - Doktor śmierć; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:25 Starter - magazyn aktualności 18:45 Panorama 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Mój pierwszy raz; talk-show 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - M jak majówka (1) 21:05 Hity na czasie - Wrocław ; program muzyczny 21:50 Hity na czasie - Wrocław; program muzyczny 22:40 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:10 Zegar - koncert z okazji 25 - lecia Solidarności Walczącej (Teatr Polski we Wrocławiu) 00:10 Personel; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1975) 01:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:28 Półkowniki - Ja, Zakopane; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:52 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Choroba Creutzfelda - Jakoba i choroba wściekłych krów (TeleMed. Waiting for the Epidemic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Festiwal Gala Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2007; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:42 Pogoda; STEREO 13:45 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:37 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków ; relacja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 17:58 Puchar Intertotto - FK Vetra Wilno - Legia Warszawa; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:57 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; STEREO 00:04 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:33 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:29 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:54 Kurier; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda; STEREO 02:21 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 06:28 Półkowniki - Ja, Zakopane; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:04 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:57 Tele Motor Sport - Tele Motor Sport (WOT) prem. 16.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:13 SPACEROWNIK - SPACERKIEM PO WOLI; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:42 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - PREM. 29.04.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Nowoczesna medycyna - Choroba Creutzfelda - Jakoba i choroba wściekłych krów (TeleMed. Waiting for the Epidemic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:46 Pogoda; STEREO 09:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:48 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:01 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Festiwal Gala Gwiazd Międzyzdroje 2007; STEREO 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:42 Pogoda; STEREO 13:45 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:37 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:37 Pogoda; STEREO 15:39 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków ; relacja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:41 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:59 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 05.07.2007 g.; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 17:58 Puchar Intertotto - FK Vetra Wilno - Legia Warszawa; STEREO 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:49 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:56 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe - (08.07.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Czerwony Tulipan w Piwnicy pod Harendą; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:57 18 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; STEREO 00:04 Kuchnia nie tylko polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:33 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:59 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:29 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:54 Kurier; STEREO 02:17 Pogoda; STEREO 02:21 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (467, 468) - serial obyczajowy 07.15 Sonic X (26) - serial anim. 07.45 Power Rangers (332) - serial SF 08.15 Słoneczny patrol (181) - serial przygodowy 09.15 Dotyk anioła (41) - serial obyczajowy 10.15 Bananowa liga - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada/USA 2001 12.00 Porwana przez Komanczów - western, USA 1960 13.45 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - studio 14.00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig 16.05 Jaś Fasola (7) - serial kom. 16.45 Świat według Kiepskich (9, 10) - serial komediowy 17.45 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (4) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (38) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (22, 23) - serial sensacyjny 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.00 Gotowe na wszystko (26,27) - serial komediowy 00.00 Magazyn sportowy 02.00 Dziewczyny w bikini 03.00 Nocne randki 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.20 Telesklep 07.10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (9, 10) - serial animowany 08.00 Niania (34): Czarodziej parkietu - serial komediowy 08.30 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 09.00 Nigella gryzie - magazyn 09.30 Projekt plaża - magazyn 10.00 Mały gliniarz - komedia, USA 1996 11.55 Wielki pożar (2-ost.) - film katastroficzny, Kanada/Niemcy/Nowa Zelandia/USA 2002 13.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.25 Batman - film przygodowy, USA 1989 16.55 Kojak (2) -serial kryminalny 17.55 Niania (34): Czarodziej parkietu - serial komediowy 18.30 Hela w opałach (17): Łzy radości - serial komediowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Życie - komedia, USA 1999 23.15 Tajemnice Smallville (2) - serial SF 00.15 Ucieczka w noc - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1985 02.30 Telesklep 02.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 06.10 Magazyn żużlowy 06.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 07.05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09.05 Wielka bitwa Asteriksa - film animowany 10.45 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11.45 Dharma i Greg (4) - serial komediowy 12.15 Wszystko o zwierzętach (26): Otto, orangutan - serial dokumentalny 12.50 Joan z Arkadii (13) - serial przygodowy 13.50 Modelki - reality show 15.00 Zamienione przy urodzeniu (2-ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.15 V.I.P. (3) - serial sensacyjny 18.15 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1965, 22.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - wyścig 00.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.00 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.05 Cała prawda - talk show 02.50 Kiri Te Kanawa: Pasja życia - koncert 03.20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 03.35 Zakończenie programy TV Polonia 06:00 "Czterdziecha" - recital jubileuszowy Wojciecha Młynarskiego cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Rozmowa z... Karoliną Glazer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 M jak miłość odc.467; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Karrypel kontra Groszki - Latający Królik; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bieszczadzki Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Paco de Lucia w Poznaniu; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium MB Nauczycielki Młodzieży w Warszawie; STEREO 14:15 Bulionerzy - Sąsiedzkie przysługi; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Bulionerzy - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sałatki na zimno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Pełną parą odc.1/6-Fatum; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Biografie - Walczewski. Najważniejsze jest marzenie...; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Gdańskie to i owo (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... Konkursu "Odważmy się być wolnymi"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Wakacyjne Ulice Kultury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Koncert Galowy Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki "A wszystko to ty..." Jubileusz Marka Grechuty cz. I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość odc.468; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy-Wielkie kichanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Mrok odc.4/8-Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Rozmowa z... Karoliną Glazer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Szalom na Szerokiej - Koncert Finałowy XVII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2007) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Anna Szatkowska-Bugnon; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Pełną parą odc.1/6-Fatum; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Sałatki na zimno; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Zegar - koncert z okazji 25 - lecia Solidarności Walczącej (Teatr Polski we Wrocławiu); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość odc.468; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy-Wielkie kichanie; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Mrok odc.4/8-Miłość może zabić; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Rozmowa z... Karoliną Glazer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Zaproszenie - Gdańskie to i owo (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 63; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Ale Jazda ! Ale Meksyk!; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Bulionerzy - Sąsiedzkie przysługi; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Bulionerzy - Blokoturystyka; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Szalom na Szerokiej - Koncert Finałowy XVII Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie (2007) cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... Konkursu "Odważmy się być wolnymi"; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 09:05 Samochodzik i Templariusze - Tajemnica Bahometa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Samochodzik i Templariusze - Podziemny labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Jazz Jamboree '74 - McCoy Tyner; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wakacje z Chaplinem - Zabawny romans Charliego i Loloty; komedia kraj prod.USA (1914); reż.:Mack Sennet; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Mary Dressler, Mabel Normand; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Charlie strażakiem; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1916); reż.:Charlie Chaplin; wyk.:Charlie Chaplin, Edna Purviance, Eric Campbell, Lloyd Bacon, Leo White, John Rand, Frank Coleman, James Kelly; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Charlie kierownikiem działu; komedia kraj prod.USA (1916); reż.:Charles Chaplin; wyk.:Charles Chaplin, Wessley Ruggles, Edna Purviance, Lloyd Francis Bacon, Albert Austin, Leo White; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 KFPP Opole - '89 - SHE; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 KFPP Opole - '90 - Kobranocka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Więcej niż fikcja - Samotna; film dokumentalny kraj prod.ROSJA (1999); reż.:Dmitrij Kabakow; wyk.:Anna Dyomina; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Nibelungi: Zemsta Krymhildy (Nibelungen: Kriemhilds Rache); film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (1924); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - prowincje USA cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Ile drzewa naciąłby świstak. Uwagi na temat nowego języka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1976); reż.:Werner Herzog; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - prowincje USA cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szukając jednookiego Jezusa (Searching for the wrong-eyed Jezus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Korzenie kultury - Szczypta świata - prowincje USA cz. 3; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Hollywood atakuje (State and Main); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dekalog - Dwa kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Krzysztof Kieślowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Strefa - Daniel Libeskind. Portret architekta kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:Samuel West; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Strefa - Sztuka, niesztuka - Najpiękniejszy kolor świata; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Strefa - Romans dżentelmena; film animowany; Dozwolone od lat 18 00:35 Ich pierwsze miłości - odc. 2; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Requiem wojenne; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1989); reż.:Derek Jarman; wyk.:Nathaniel Parker, Tilda Swinton, Laurence Olivier, Patricia Hayes; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Mówię ci, że... - Tomek Lipiński i TILT; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - Nowa broń Szwoleżerów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Korona Pierwszych Piastów; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kulisy III RP - Wybory Czerwcowe; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Z archiwum IPN - Operacja C - 1; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Siła bezsilnych - Najwierniejszy z wiernych. Rzecz o Wojciechu Ziembińskim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Kontrowersje - Śmierć w Gibraltarze; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulisy III RP - Czas przesileń; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Zakręty dziejów - Era książki; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 8; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Dzieje Polaków - Krzywousty i jego synowie; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Z archiwum IPN - "Uskok"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 09:00 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Magazyn piłkarski - Goallissimo (Goallissimo) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Szkocja-Kostaryka; STEREO 12:35 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Hiszpania-Jordania; STEREO 14:15 Copa Libertadores - Gremio-Boca Juniors 16:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Urugwaj-Zambia; STEREO 17:55 Puchar Intertotto - FK Vetra Wilno - Legia Warszawa; STEREO 20:00 Lekkoatletyka: PE w wieloboju - Szczecin; STEREO 21:00 MP w skokach przez przeszkody - Chojnów 2007; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:00 Z archiwum TVP - Wspinaczka; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - Portugalia-Gambia ; STEREO 01:10 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku